This is our fight
by Tinamour
Summary: Aylea et Legolas se retrouvent en Forêt Noire, mais ils ne sont pas seuls...


**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

**Eh oui, après des mois d'absence pour cause d'examens, me revoilà, plus inspirée que jamais :)**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui attendent la suite de Fellow (vous êtes d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreux, merci:))pour l'énorme retard de publication...Ne vous en faîtes, ce sera pour bientôt !**

**Donc, je vous présente mon premier bébé post-examens : un OS qui m'a été soufflé par l'échange de répliques entre Legolas et Tauriel dans la bande-annonce de La Désolation de Smaug.**

**WARNING: Cet OS démonte le personnage de Tauriel pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle me sort par tous les trous même si j'ai pas encore vu le film. Je trouve qu'elle est tout simplement inutile (le Hobbit, c'est un truc de mecs, pas besoin de venir rajouter une elfe ROUSSE comme Aylea pour juer les Mary-Sue). Je m'égare, je m'égare...ça ne reste qu'un avis.**

**Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir...**

**This is our fight**

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité feuillue qui s'étendait devant lui, les pieds solidement ancrés sur une des larges pierres plates affleurantes, le rugissement de la cascade guidant ses pensées, Legolas rélféchissait.

Les Nains d'Erebor qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt, englués dans les toiles des gigantesques araignées hantant depuis quelques temps la Forêt Noire, pour le plus grand déplaisir du maître des lieux, leur avaient rapporté de bien étranges nouvelles. À en croire leur chef, des choses bougeaient en Terre du Milieu, le Mal devenait de plus en plus puissant...Etonnamment, ces révélations n'avaient pas semblé troubler son père outre mesure. Ce dernier paraissait plus affecté par la bande de nains qui, sans l'intervention de son fils, crapahuterait encore allègrement dans la forêt (ou se serait fait dévorer par les arachnides...).

Le prince ne savait pas quoi penser: il était parfaitement conscient qu'une menace pesait sur eux, dont l'étau se resserrait chaque jour un peu plus, et pourtant, il n'était pas décidé à agir.

-Ca va, _mellon nîn_ ?

La voix de l'elfe le tira de ses réflexions.

Souriante, ses yeux verts et rieurs posés sur lui, Aylea le regardait. Perchée en équilibre sur une pierre un peu plus haute que ses congénères, des mèches s'échappant de sa tresse lâche pour flotter au gré du vent, elle cherchait le meilleur chemin pour réussir à le rejoindre sans risquer de tomber à l'eau.

-Sur ta gauche, lui lança-t-il.

Elle aquiesça et entreprit de sautiller par-dessus les filets d'eau. Elle finit par arriver à ses côtés et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon en guise de bonjour.

-Tu es belle, lui souffla Legolas dès qu'ils eurent relâché leur étreinte.

Ces mots n'étaient pas vains, le compliment qu'il venait de lui offrir venait du fond du coeur. Il la trouvait encore plus merveilleuse, plus sauvage, maintenant qu'elle avait troqué sa robe de voyage contre une tunique et un pantalon, plus adaptés au relief forestier.

Aylea était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, après s'être enfuie de Fondcombe pour rallier la Forêt Noire, impatiente de revoir celui qui donnait une raison aux battements de son coeur. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu et les questions et objections du prince s'étaient volatilisées sous les baisers.

Un craquement retentit. Aylea se crispa dans les bras de Legolas.

-Voilà Tauriel, pesta-t-elle. Je me demande comment elle arrive à surprendre ses adversaires en marchant comme un Mamukil.

L'elfe retint un rire. Sa compagne n'appréciait guère celle qui occupait le poste de capitaine de Grand'Peur. En fait, on pouvait dire qu'elles se détestaient toutes deux cordialement.

-Tu es injuste, ajouta-t-il, elle ne fait pas tant de bruit que ça.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu couches avec elle quand je ne suis pas là pour contenter tes mâles envies.

Le prince allait répliquer mais la nouvelle arrivante ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, les amoureux !

Aylea lui lança un regard froid, qui fit ravaler à Tauriel son sourire éclatant, et se pressa un peu plus contre Legolas, de manière à signifier à l'intruse que le cotoyer plus souvent qu'elle ne lui donnait aucun droit sur son amant. (Et cette manoeuvre la rendait plus proche des dagues dont l'elfe blond ne se séparait jamais, accessoirement.)

Tauriel les dépassa, allant se poster à leur hauteur tout en restant à distance respectueuse de sa rivale.

-Je suppose que tu vas convaincre ton père d'aider les Nains ?

Le tutoyement hérissa Aylea. D'accord, ils chassaient l'Orc ensemble, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se montre aussi familière !

-Non, répondit Legolas qui, s'il était conscient de la tension entre les deux femmes, fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi ?

Les traits jusqu'alors lisses et calmes de Tauriel se décomposèrent, arrachant un sourire intérieur à Aylea. Elle adorait les moments où Tauriel perdait sa contenance, même un court instant. Ça prouvait à la princesse de Fondcombe que la seconde elfe rousse existant sur la Terre du Milieu n'était pas toujours parfaite.

Pour dire vrai, c'était cette constante recherche de perfection qui mettait Aylea hors d'elle. Les longs cheveux roux de Tauriel restaient lisses et aériens qu'il bruine ou qu'il neige, son visage transpirait continuellement le calme et la détermination, sa démarche étudiée faisait gracieusement onduler son corps dans les couloirs et elle maniait toutes les armes avec une aisance presque irréelle.

Pour la plupart des elfes qui la connaissaient, Tauriel était belle et intrépide. Pour Aylea, elle était juste fausse.

-Pour quelle raisons tenez-vous tellement à aider ces Nains ? Demanda abruptment la princesse.

-Pas eux en particulier, répondit l'archère avec toutefois une rougeur aux joues qui démentit aussitôt ses paroles. Ce n'est pas seulement un combat contre un dragon dans le but de reconquérir un royaume ! Smaug n'est qu'un prétexte utilisé par le Mal pour détourner notre regard de ses agissements !

-Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un dragon est assez fort pour résister à la soumission, fût-ce à celle du plus grand sorcier jamais connu ? Ce combat ne concerne que les Nains d'Erebor.

Aylea était proche de la jubilation à la vue du petit air frustré de son interlocutrice, qui préféra reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant elle plutôt que de l'affronter.

-Depuis quand avons-nous laisser le Mal devenir plus fort que nous ? implora-t-elle, espérant gagner le soutien de son ami.

-Aylea a raison, approuva Legolas. Les elfes n'ont pas à s'immiscer dans ce guépier. Ce n'est pas notre combat.

-C'est notre combat ! répliqua Tauriel avec un petit mouvement de tête qui fit onduler sa chevelure.

Aylea avait plus que jamais envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Sans l'aval de votre seigneur, vous ne pourrez rien faire.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis libre de mes agissements. Et puis, mes hommes me suivront.

-Ah bon ? Grâce à vos extraordinaires facultés de commandement ou grâce à vos fesses ?

Tauriel faillit s'étouffer.

-Quoi ?! Moi, au moins, on les regarde, mes fesses !

À ce stade de la conversation, Legolas avait une jolie teinte tilleul parfaitement assortie au vert sombre de ses habits. Il savait qu'il était de son devoir d'empêcher les deux femmes de se démembrer, mais comment ? Surtout qu'elles s'abreuvaient désormais de charmantes insultes...

-Poufiasse !

-Pimbêche !

-Tu as autant de grâce qu'un Orc obèse !

-Et toi, tu ris comme un warg ivre !

-Bimbo !

-Frustrée sexuelle !

-Euh...Mesdemoiselles, vous ne pensez pas que...

-Reste en dehors de celà, _mellon nîn_, le coupa Aylea. Ta charmante amie a raison. C'est notre combat.

Elle s'empara d'une des dagues de son compagnon médusé et les deux elfes se jettèrent l'une sur l'autre avec des cris de guerre.

**The end...**

**C'est un peu n'importe quoi, non ? Enfin, j'espère que ça vous fera rire parce que, perso, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant (le stress qui retombe peut-être...)**

**Que vos plumes restent acérées !**


End file.
